Second Chance
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Everyone should get a second chance right? Summ: The Golden Trio plus one set off on a journey to bring back some that were lost and some that need help. ADMM, RWHG, HP and new character, RLNT.
1. Hogwarts: FOur Years after HBP

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Personal I did not like the end of HBP. This is what I would have liked.**

Chapter 1: Hogwarts: Four years after HBP

The setting sun cast an orange glow over the grounds of Hogwarts School. A school that once was the best in Britain lay in unused ruins. It was closed four years ago when the Headmaster died and the Deputy fled. No one bothered to even enter the grounds… until now.

As the sun reached the lake; two boats docked on the shore. Four hooded adult sized figures climbed out of the first boat. They then turned around and helped five children out of the other boat.

The nine people wordless walked up to a white marble tomb. "Is this him?" little Esmeralda asked looking at the monument. The child was about five years-old with dark hair, green eyes, and square glasses.

"Yes Essie it is," replied her elder sister. The one speaking took off her hood to reveal a woman of twenty-two with waist length ebony curls and haunting blue eyes.

"Should I say something to him?" Esmeralda asked running a hand along the side.

"Only if you want to sweetie," said a man throwing off his hood to reveal messy jet black hair and dark green eyes. He also had round rimmed glasses and a lightening scar on his head.

The girl nodded and turned back to the tomb. "H-hi daddy. It's me Essie, I just want to say that we love you and we miss you."

"That's real nice," the man said. The adults then placed roses on the marble and headed toward the castle. They walked up to the front steps and entered into the front hall. Everyone else took off their cloaks and looked around the entrance.

A part from the three black haired people there was a young man with shaggy ginger hair and hazel eyes, a woman with bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes, a boy of about twelve with short auburn hair and blue eyes, and three little girls no more than two years-old. One of the girls had chocolate eyes and bushy ginger hair. The other two were clearly twins. Both had sparkling blue eyes and black hair.

The adults opened the large double doors and entered the Great Hall. Cobwebs and dust littered the entirety of the castle as well as other problems.

"Needs a little dusting don't you think," the ginger haired man lightly chuckled.

"I'm sure that will be the least of our worries," the brunette snapped irritably.

"Hey man down the fort guys. We're going to see what state the head office is in," the green eyed man replied. The other two agreed and watched the couple leave the Great Hall; little Esmeralda trailing behind them.

"Should we stop her?" the man asked watching the little girl.

"There's no point. Ari's practically her mother. It'd do no good," the young boy replied.

The ebony haired couple reached the familiar gargoyle statue. "What was the password four years ago? Do you remember?" the woman asked as the five year-old reached them and tugged on her sister's dress. She smiled down at the girl and hoisted her on to her hip.

"Uh…well no." the man admitted.

"In that case…how about Ginger Newts!" the woman said and amazingly the statue slowly moved out of the way.

The three mounted the stairs and rode them up to the door. With a quick unlocking spell they entered to the dark and dinginess that was the headmaster's office.

The woman lit some candles and quickly banished the dust. Just this little work made the room infinitely warmer and less foreboding.

"Thank Merlin someone's finally come back! Minerva is that you?" exclaimed Armando Dippit's portrait.

"No Professor," the woman said turning her head so the picture could better see her.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry my dear. I just thought that maybe Minerva had come back to her home. Forgive me child but who are you," the old headmaster said looking at the three, "H-Harry? Harry Potter is that you?"

"It is Professor Dippit," the man nodded, "And I'd like to introduce you to my wife…Ariana Anita Venus Potter."

"Oh? Oh! Miss it is an honor," the man exclaimed.

"Thank you very much Headmaster Dippit," the woman nodded.

"Yes…my dear…did you just say your name was Venus?"

Ariana placed her sister in the high back chair behind the desk before turning back to the portrait. "Yes it is. Though I'd really rather you called me Ariana."

"So you are the girl-who-lived?" he asked eyeing the woman.

She sighed and pulled down the shoulder of her dress so he could see the lightening shaped scar on her left collar bone. She then pulled the dress back up and crossed her arms. "I take it you've heard my story?"

"Admittedly I thought it just that…a story. Why is it no one else knows?"

"A child of six jumps in front of the killing curse to save her mother and spend the next five years in a coma? Do you really think that constitutes fame?" the woman laughed without a trace of humor. "What child in their right mind jumps in front of that to save their mother?"

The former headmaster said nothing but just stared at the woman. He watched as she and Harry moved around the office looking through the books and boxes trying to figure things out. They'd mumble things to each other and seemed to be totally in sync to what the other was thinking. It reminded him of Albus and Minerva; which reminded him of the secret he was to reveal to Albus's kin. Watching the two made him wonder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter may I have a word?"

The couple turned and eyed the portrait. "Yes Professor Dippit what is it?" Ariana asked crossing her arms.

"Well…I'm curious if you could answer a question for me," he said rather mysteriously.

"Depends on the question," Harry replied.

"What was the date that fire and water met on equal terms?" he asked watching their expressions. Harry's faced wore that of shock and Ariana's was silent suspicion. "December 17, 1978. Why?"

"Because Albus told me that only his heir could answer the question," Armando answered before his frame swung open to reveal a small safe.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked as they both advanced on the safe.

"No more than I am," Ariana replied.

The safe was not normal by any means. It appeared to be centuries old and they were sure it was. It had no dial with numbers but just and imprint of a hand. Ariana carefully place her palm in the imprint and was surprised when the safe opened as though it had been used only yesterday.

The couple reached in and took out a small money bag, a compass that didn't seem to be working right, a vial of blue powder, two odd looking maps, and a letter. They placed everything on the desk as Ariana unsealed the letter and started to read the familiar purple script.

_**Dearest Ariana,**_

_** If you're reading this then I am doubtlessly dead. I always said death was but the next great adventure to an organized mind, but so is life. I knew what was being planned and this was my plan…I made Severus kill me to draw Tom into a false sense of security.**_

_** I pray it works because only when Voldemort is gone can I come back. Yes my dear there is a way to bring me back. Using your wit and knowledge of Ancient Runes and old wizarding spell I'm sure you can figure out how.**_

_** Good Luck! And all my love,**_

_** Daddy**_

* * *

FYI: That date is the date Ariana was born. Albus and Minerva married two months later.


	2. Eureka

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2: Eureka  
**

The end of March faded to April and the weeks went by. The children assisted their parents and sister with righting the castle. They washed, scrubbed, scoured, dusted, and many other things to slowly bring the castle back to its former glory.

New professors had been hired and were expected on September the 1st with the students. Ariana had rehired all the elves that had been freed when the school closed and they were a big help with restoring the castle.

But while all this had been happening; Ariana had scarcely made an appearance outside of the head office. She stayed absorbed in the riddles and markings that she and Harry had found in the safe.

It was Friday evening and the end of April. The castle was finally put back together and was ready for the fall term. It was supper time and the workers were tiredly making their way up to the head office. They had since made it the rooms they lived; no one really ready to be alone yet.

As Harry opened the large door he was greeted with the same sight they'd seen for five nights straight. Ariana was hovering five feet above the large desk. She was sitting cross legged with her eyes closed chanting in some old language and rolling to stone in her hands. Incense was also burning around her and one stone was as blue as the sky while the other was as green as an emerald. The more she chanted the more her head would roll around. The group had become accustomed to her meditation ritual and went ahead preparing for supper.

Ariana was deep in her trance. She'd been this way for five hours when suddenly her eyes popped open and she said, "Eureka! That's it!" It was then her concentration faltered and she plummeted to the ground. She was only saved from broken bones by her husband's quick reflexes.

Harry saw Ariana falling and jumped under just in time to catch her bridal style. "Oh! My hero!" she exclaimed putting her arms around his neck.

"My pleasure," he laughed lightly kissing her, "so you want to tell me what was so exciting that you lost your concentration?"

"I believe I've figured this mess out," she said as he set her back on the ground.

"Then please enlighten us," Ron exclaimed as they all sat down to supper.

Over the course of dinner Ariana proceeded to inform the others of her epiphany and plan.

"This sounds insane," Ron exclaimed.

"Do you understand how much trouble we could get into for this?" Hermione asked clearing the dishes.

"If it doesn't work then we'll all end up in Azkaban," Harry said taking his wife's hand.

"Yes but think of the happiness and healing that will come of it if we succeed," Ariana pleaded to her friends, "Please guys…my sister and brother need their parents."

"Well…." Harry shrugged looking to Ron and Hermione.

The two sighed in defeat. They knew Harry could never resist Ariana's pleading. So after three hours of arguing everyone agreed and while the children slept they started to plan their departure into the unknown.


	3. Gathering the others

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3: Joining everyone  
**

Another beautiful day and all Aberforth Dumbledore wanted to do was stay hidden in his bar. It was not going to be that easy today because his second worst nightmare just came in the door.

"Get the hell out!" he growled wiping of the counter.

"Oh come now Aberforth is that anyway to speak to your niece and her husband," Harry quipped as he, Ariana, and Ron sat at the bar.

"Go away."

"Not till we get your full and complete cooperation," Ariana said levitating a bottle of fire whisky and three glasses towards them. She popped the top and poured them all a full tumbler.

"Why should I?" Aberforth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because we know how to get dad back," she said downing her drink.

"Impossible."

Ariana smirked and whispered something in his ear. "Are you insane!? Was he!? Do you have any idea what will happen if even the slightest thing goes wrong," he snapped throwing the towel on the counter.

"Yes I do. Now are you going to help us get the others or not," she snapped irritably.

"Do you know who you will have to get to achieve this?"

"I do," she smirked, "and I think it will be the easiest of everything."

The man ran a hand through his white hair and sighed. "Damn it I know I'm gonna regret this…but if it will help I will."

"Great! Will see you at the Leaky Cauldron then," Ariana exclaimed as Harry slipped the Dumbledore an envelope. Aberforth nodded and watched them leave before heading up to his room.

* * *

Even though it was a beautiful day outside and it was noon; Severus Snape could be only found in one place…his private lab at his home on Spinner's End. He was so concentrated on the one he was working on that he never heard the front door bell, never heard the front door, and he never heard his lab door open.

Severus had just finished it when he broke eye contact with the cauldron and saw a pair of gorgeous blue eyes that held an infuriating twinkle.

"Agghhh!" he screamed and backed-up into the wall clutching his chest. "What the bloody hell were you bloody thinking!?"

"I was thinking that you don't need a sound proof laboratory." Ariana quipped.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed heading up the stairs; Ariana following. The two entered the living room where Severus stopped short when he saw Harry Potter, Hermione Granger-Weasley, and Ronald Weasley. They also had five children with them.

"What the hell is this?" Severus asked turning back to Ariana.

"You killed my father. You owe it to me, Dan, and Essie to help us get him back," she stated.

"Damn," he sighed and flopped down in the black leather armchair.

"I saved your life. You owe me a debt. With this we can call it even," Harry said as Esmeralda crawled into his lap.

Severus glared and said, "Seems I have no choice."

"We'll see you at the Leaky Cauldron," Ariana replied and placed an envelope in his lap as they all exited.

* * *

Everything was in place. They only had one thing left to do before they could gather the last piece and begin to put the puzzle together…they had to find Minerva McGonagall.

"You know you'll never find her," Aberforth replied as the group met in Harry and Ariana's room. They were all at the Leaky Cauldron.

"We will," Hermione said.

"No one's seen her since you three left to find the Horcurxes. What makes you think you can find her when no one else could," Snape quipped.

"Just trust us. I feel she's closer than we know," Ariana said mysteriously. She then kissed her daughters and sister good bye, swung her cloak over her shoulders, and followed her husband out of the room.

&Ariana Potter&

The couple entered Diagon Alley and made their way to the bank. Before reaching it they pulled their hoods far over their heads, so no one would notice them, and turned left into Knockturn Alley.

Once they entered Ariana opened the compass and followed it. The couple passed many shops and people till they came to an old dilapidated house of ill repute. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," Harry hissed as they stood outside of the establishment.

Ariana shrugged and entered the building; Harry following closely behind.

The place they entered was like a page from some western novel. Men were completely smashed, some passed out, and others in an all out brawl. There were scantily clad women all over the place hanging on the men trying to get them to come upstairs.

The couple walked up to the bar. "What'll ya have?" asked the barman. He was a tall and round, balding man with grey eyes. "Two shots of whiskey," Harry said. The man obliged.

Harry and Ariana downed their drinks in one go before Harry asked the clincher. "We're looking for a specific girl. Do you know all the ones that work for you?" "Aye," the man nodded wiping out a glass, "what's your pleasure?" "Long black hair, dark green eyes, has to be tall and lithe," Harry said. "Age make a difference?" the man asked. "We like em old," Harry chuckled in a sinister way.

"I got just the one," the man laughed, "She's upstairs. Third on the right." "Thanks," Harry nodded and led his wife up the stairs.

"You're very good at that. Are you sure you aren't a death eater," Ariana laughed under her breath as they climbed the stairs and stopped in front of said door. "Oh just shut up and open the door," Harry glared, though the effect was lost because of the hood.

Ariana placed her hand on the worn knob and turned it. The door creaked open and the couple came face to face with a giant of a man bearing hard into an ebony-haired woman of seventy-two with haunting green eyes.

"Get off of her you toad!" Ariana shouted as she and Harry drew their wands.

"Or what? I've paid for the whore, you'll just have to wait your turn," the man sneered. He started to move back on her when both Ariana and Harry shouted, "Stupefy!" The man was immediately blow back into the wall and knocked out cold.

Harry hung back while Ariana advanced on her mother and pulled off the hood. "Oh mother what have you done?" Ariana sighed lightly caressing the woman's face.

The woman looked at the girl uncertainly. She searched her face for a few minutes before recognition donned. Her eyes grew wide as she placed her own withered hand over the girl's smooth face. "A-Ariana? I-is it really you?" she asked with tears forming in her deep green eyes.

"Yes mama it is," Ariana nodded.

"I-I haven't seen you in seven years. Albus wouldn't tell me where you were hiding," Minerva cried pulling the girl into a bone crushing hug.

"We were fine. Dad put us in Paris," Ariana replied, "I finished school at Beuaxbatons and then went on to be an aide for Madame Maxime. I've come back to reopen the school with my husband."

"Husband?" Minerva questioned pulling back.

"Yeah…uh hope you don't mind Professor," Harry said taking off his hood and sitting next to Ariana on the bed.

"Oh Harry," she cried and pulled him into a hug.

"Mom? Mom we have to leave. We can take you home. To the school," Ariana said.

"No," Minerva exclaimed shaking her head, "I can't go back. Everything reminds me of him." She pushed away from the couple and curled up at the front of the bed; not bothering to cover up her necked form. To tell the truth Harry was starting to get very uncomfortable with the situation.

"Please mom? Danny and Essie need you. Daniel hasn't had his parents since he was five and Esmeralda's never known her parents," Ariana pleaded, "besides that…I can get dad back."

"No…I-I-I can't I…wait what did you say?"

"I can get dad back," Ariana replied with a glint in her eyes as she pulled the compass from her neck and handed it to Minerva.

"Where did you get this?" she asked caressing the instrument.

"I can get dad back," she repeated, "but I need you to help. Will you?"

Minerva took a minute to search her daughter's eyes. Never in all the years she'd known this child had Ariana ever taken such initiative and passion for something. Minerva could tell Ariana truly believed they could bring Albus back; and who was she to dash that hope? She wanted it just as much if not more than they did.

"All right," she sniffed wiping her eyes on the bed sheet, "I-I'll do it."

"Fantastic. Now first things first…you go and take a bath. Harry you go back to Madam Maulkin's and buy some clothes, robes, shoes, and undergarments. Then put them in a suitcase, but leave one set out. We'll meet you there," Ariana stated helping her mother out of the bed. Harry nodded and quickly left the room.

#Ariana Potter#

An hour later and Harry saw his wife and mother-in-law enter the store. He only knew it was them from the flash of Ariana's sapphire engagement ring and wedding band. He waved them over to the dressing room he was standing in front of and handed Minerva some clothes for her to try on.

"What took so long?" Harry asked as Ariana pulled her hood back.

"Mom is uh…quite popular in that establishment," Ariana smirked.

"I heard that," Minerva snapped from the dressing room, "what in the name of Merlin do you have me in Harry?"

"I don't know I figured you'd like it. Ariana where's them all the time," Harry shrugged which of course Minerva couldn't see. Ariana was just about to ask her husband what he was talking about when her mother stepped out of the dressing room.

The only word for it was…cute! Minerva had on a small white t-shirt and a baby doll sun dress. The dress was spaghetti strapped with a blue and green plaid design. A blue ribbon went around her waist and tied in the back to give her chest an added look. Coupled with her braided hair and the green flip-flops she was wearing, Minerva looked perfect for a summer picnic.

"I look like a teenager," Minerva grumbled looking in the mirror.

"I like it. Makes you look less stern and less face it mom, anything is better than what was in your room," Ariana replied, "And if we add the little white sweater, you'll look more like a mom." She helped Minerva put on the sweater before standing beside her husband.

"Now that is a mom!" Ariana exclaimed, "Essie and Dan won't be able to resist!"

"Where are they? Can I see them now?" Minerva asked turning from the mirror.

"Certainly Professor," Harry nodded and offered her his arm.

She smiled and took it saying, "Harry, I think you should call my by my given name now that I'm your mother-in-law."

"Will do Minerva," he winked.

The trio walked up the steps of the Leaky Cauldron to room 4. Harry unlocked the door and entered to see Hermione reading a book by the window. She looked up and gave a squeal of delight as she flung herself into Minerva's arms.

"Oh Professor it's so good to see you! I'm so glad you're all right," Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see you as well Miss Granger," Minerva said returning the hug.

"Actually its Weasley now," Hermione blushed showing off her engagement ring and wedding band.

"Well congratulations then."

"Mione where are the kids and everyone else?" Ariana asked taking off her cloak and sitting it and Minerva's suitcase on the end of the bed.

"Uh Daniel and Esmeralda are with Severus and Aberforth. The girls are with Ron and the others. They should be here about…now," Hermione said as the door opened and everyone filed in the room. There was Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, their daughter Abigale Lupin, Aberforth Dumbledore, Severus Snape, a short balding man named Elphias Doge, Dolores Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge, Ron Weasley, Daniel Dumbledore, Violet Weasley, Lily Potter, Minerva Potter, and Violet Weasley. They all took seats around the room not noticing the four in the middle of it.

The first to notice was the last to enter. Esmeralda Dumbledore came in and ran straight into her sister's arms. "Oh Ari, it's so great. Uncle Sevus said he'd teach me potions when I get bigger," the child exclaimed twirling a finger around one of sister's black curls.

"That is great sweetie. I bet you'll be very good at it too," Ariana said kissing the girl's cheek.

"I hope so I…" the girl looked at the elder woman standing next to Harry and Hermione and then back to her sister. She did this twice before asking, "Ari? Ari who's that lady? She looks like you but with dark eyes."

It was then everyone looked from their own private conversations and thoughts and gaped at the woman. Many gave a sharp intake of breathe.

Ariana just smiled, placed the girl on the floor, and said, "Essie I want you to meet a very special lady. This is your mom, Minerva Dumbledore. Minerva Dumbledore meet your daughter, Esmeralda Collette Dumbledore."

The room focused on the two. Esmeralda scrutinized the woman with her piercing green eyes. It gave Minerva a taste of what her students must have always felt when they got in trouble. After what felt like several minutes Esmeralda walked up to the women and tugged her hand. Minerva slowly kneeled to be eye level with the girl and waited.

"You're my mom?" the girl asked with child innocence.

Minerva nodded and whispered, "Yes child I am."

"Then you'll take over Ari's job?" the girl asked looking back at her sister.

Minerva looked up and saw Ariana nod. "Yes I will," she answered drawing the girl's attention back to her.

"Welcome home mommy!" the girl said wrapping her small arms around the woman's neck. "Thank you baby," Minerva whispered in her hair as tears fell down her cheeks.

Several hours and greeting later, the group sat around the room anxiously waiting for Ariana to explain her plan.

Harry and Ariana soon stood up and eyed the group. "First off, Harry and I want to say welcome and thank you for coming. Next we want to say that what we will attempt to do will be highly illegal and dangerous, but we need all of you if we are to truly bring Albus back to life."

"And why exactly did you need all of us?" Dolores asked crossing her arms.

"You lot are Albus's most trusted friends, loved families, and hated enemies," Ariana snapped glaring at Dolores, "You've all gained the most from him and for this ritual to work we needed you all. Tomorrow we will begin a journey to darkest Africa where we will find the temple of death. Upon entering we will find many horrid and deadly things, but we will persevere to the tomb of Lucifer and perform a spell that should bring Albus back to life."

"Do you honestly think this is right!? If we don't die we'll surely be sent to Azkaban," Elphias said.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Albus gave his life for us all. Are you telling me you won't do the same for a man that meant everything to us? You're willing to let a man that protected you all, though you did not deserve it, not be with his family?" she said eyeing Fudge, Snape, Dumbledore, and Umbridge, "You're willing to leave him be and not give him a second chance when he gave you one!?"

"It's insanity to do this," Fudge replied.

"Then I'm insane!" she screamed and put her hand out in front of her, "If any of you are willing to give a second chance to a man that kept us all going when we had nothing left…then place your hand on mine."

Silence ensued as the group looked at each other. Slowly, Daniel stood and walked to his sister. "You were always there for me. It's time we were there for dad."

"Thanks bud," she said and kissed his head.

Then Harry joined followed by Ron, Hermione, Minerva, and the four girls. Tonks, Abigale, and Lupin were next. Then came a grumbling Severus and Aberforth. Finally; Doge, Fudge, and Umbridge joined.

"Thank you," Ariana sighed, "we'll meet bright and early at the bar. From there we'll port key to Germany and pick up our last member."

"Who?" Fudge asked as everyone started to file out of the room.

"Let's save that for tomorrow," Ariana smiled and waved him out.


	4. Grindelwald Returns!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4: Grindelwald returns!  
**

The next day eighteen people crowded around a small book ironically titled: The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore by Rita Skeeter. The eighteen touched the book and were risked a way to a hill top in Germany. They looked around and behind them saw the looming building that was Numerengad.

"Oh hell no!" Aberforth exclaimed looking up at the motto over the prison: For the Greater Good.

"We need his worst enemies and he is by far worst than Fudge and Umbridge," Harry said.

"Are we seriously busting him out?" Ron asked. He had only heard stories of this prison.

"Uh…no. I have a court order," Ariana said as she picked up Lily and walked into the prison. Harry picked up Minerva and followed. The others did as well; Esmeralda keeping close to her mother.

Ariana spoke a few words with the guards and they were led up to the highest point in the prison where they saw a withered and grey man curled up in the corner of the only cell in the tower. Ariana handed Lily to Hermione as the guard opened the cell door and walked in. The guard locked it behind her with a loud bang causing the man to look up.

His hair and beard were long and tangled, bits of food sticking out. He wore horribly tattered and ragged clothes. He was scarred and wrinkled almost beyond recognition except for the piercing electric blue eyes that held much coldness to them.

Ariana sat down on the floor in front of the man and stared at him intently cocking her head to one side in mild amusement and interest.

"Who are you and why do those eyes look familiar?" the old man wheezed his voice rough from being long unused.

"My name's Ariana."

The man's eyes grew wide and his face drained of all color as though he had seen a ghost; or rather he was looking straight at one.

"Liar! Go and be gone you wicked ghost," he said covering his face.

"I'm not lying and I'm not a ghost Gellert," she said patiently. He slightly uncovered his face. "Take a better look at me and tell me who I look like," she said.

His hands timidly left his face and he squinted to better make out ever detail of her form. "You look like that auror…McGonagall I think. But you're definitely a Dumbledore," he said reaching out and touching her pale cheek.

"That's right. I'm their eldest child," she said gesturing behind her to where Minerva was standing with a death grip to Daniel and Esmeralda's hands.

"Yes…I see," Grindelwald nodded and slowly stood up. He walked to the bars and stared first at Minerva, then Essie, then Dan, and finally back to Minerva. "You've done well McGonagall."

"T-thank you Grindelwald," Minerva said stiffly.

He nodded and moved to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing. He squinted at the two little girls in Harry and Hermione arms. "Two year-olds. Named after their grandmothers I suspect. Too much like their mother for their own good though," he said looking at Harry, "you should teach your children to have more fun."

"There's nothing wrong with my children," Harry growled pulling Minerva closer to him. The child whimpered but gave the old man a glare just like her namesake's.

The man chuckled and turned back to Ariana who was now standing and watching him. "It really is remarkable how much you favor her," he said walking up to her and placing a rough hand on her cheek.

"I've often been told that," she said putting her small hands over his large one.

"Yes…" he trailed rubbing a thumb on her cheek. She gave him a soft smile.

"Can we please get this bloody thing on with!?" Aberforth growled, "And get your hands off of her!"

"Oh jealous Aberforth? You always did hate that Ariana favored Albus and I," Grindelwald started to chuckle but it quickly turned into a coughing fit. Ariana quickly conjured a glass of water and held it up for him to drink. When Grindelwald had gained back his breathe he looked back into Ari's blue eyes. In them he saw hope, understanding, and a fear of the unknown as her eyebrow twitched. "Dear child what is wrong?" he asked cupping her face.

"We came to ask for your help. We need you to bring daddy back. Will you help?" she asked biting her lip as tears glistened in her eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a little occupied," he said gesturing to the prison cell.

"I've spoken with the minister. If we succeed then you will be released on the restriction that you report to me five times a year as to your activities. If we fail then you'll have some people to talk to for all eternity," she replied showing him the court order.

Gellert read over the order and looked up at the girl. "This is highly dangerous magic you are tampering with. Do you really know what you're doing?" he asked trying to sense her magic. He felt something very dark and powerful beneath the calm and controlled surface.

"I do," she nodded.

"All right," he sighed, "I'll do it for you. Not for him and not for them," he said gesturing to the ones behind him, "but I'll do it for you because you are so much like her."

"Thank you," she whispered kissing his hairy cheek, "It means a lot."

* * *

Fifteen hours later and nineteen people were flying over the Congo. Some were doubled and tripled up on the brooms because not everyone likes to fly brooms or, in the four little girl's cases, could fly. They had decided brooms would be the best and safest way to keep people from wondering where they were going. They were flying from Germany and were just about to land.

"You have got to be some kind of genius," Harry said flying next to his wife. Both of them had one of their girls.

"It's called acting with sincerity," she smirked as they descended on a clearing in the jungle.

"Either way it was good. Had you not gave me that eyebrow thing I would have thought you actually like him or something," he said as everyone dismounted and started to make camp.

"Well he is intriguing. But I find him more along the lines of being in between Snape and Dumbledore," she replied.

"That Ariana is a mixture for annoyance," Harry laughed and went to gather some wood.

Later that night after the children had been put to bed in their tent the adults sat around the fire. The groups were painfully clear as no one talked to anyone else but they stayed with their own. Doge, Fudge, and Umbridge were sharing a log. Severus, Aberforth and the Lupins were conversing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in an animated conversation with Minerva and Ariana. Gellert was a foot or so away from everyone sitting on a log by himself.

After many minutes Ariana took a mug and walked over to where he was sitting. "I insist you drink this if you refuse to sit with us around the fire," she said handing him the mug. "Thank you my dear," he said taking the mug and sipping the drink. It was spicy but sweet and warmed him through out.

"What is this?" Gellert asked as Ariana sat on the ground by him and threw a tartan blanket over him. "Dragon Mead," she replied, "a 13th use for dragon's blood. It's one my claims to fame."

"Then I congratulate you," raising his glass in toast before drinking it again. She nodded in acknowledgement before reaching in her robe pocket and handing him a small vial. She gave it to him saying, "I thought you'd might like this back."

"Ah yes, I'd wondered," he said fingering the vial, "was it of use to you?" "Very much so," she nodded. "I suspect it helped your father as well," he sighed placing the vial in his robes. Ariana had given him a few sets of clothes for the trip.

"I never told him and I never will," she said watching the others. "What did you think?" "I think you were all very troubled men and that things happen for a reason. I also think you fully regret it now and will strive to be better from now on," she said till staring at the others.

"How many people are aware of our relationship?" he asked turning back from watching her face intently to watching the others, "I take it by the way they acted in the prison that they know nothing." "Indeed they do not. I doubt they would approve either," she sighed.

"I can understand that," he said taking her hand in his. "It is very scandalous don't you think?" she laughed giving his hand a squeeze. "It is," he chuckled, "but a relationship I'm most grateful for." "You should be because they believed my acting of acting," she laughed turning to look in his electric blue eyes. "You should be an actress instead of a headmistress," he grinned looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

"I find my theatrical skills may come in handy when dealing with miscreants," she said, "and ready as we are…I find we are still lacking in some areas. I'm holding till the last minute for three classes in hopes of better teachers.

"And what are they?" he asked with real interest.

"Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions," she replied, "I've yet to find ones I think perfect for the job."

"Have you not tried the Snape bloke?" he asked. He really wanted to help her. She was risking so much…not only for herself, but for him as well.

"I rather think that he should spend sometime being a Potions Master instead of a teacher. His name is cleared and he deserves some peace. He doesn't really like teaching anyway," she replied, "I'm hoping to convince mother and father on the charms and transfiguration positions."

"I see," he said and entwined his fingers with hers, "would you be amiable to having an ex-dark lord as a Potions Teacher? It would help you keep an eye on me."

"Oh Gellert that would be so wonderful," she said delightedly.

"I'm glad you think so, but I think now I'll turn in," he said stretching and standing. "Oh course. Sleep well," she said as he pulled her up. "And you my dear," he replied placing a kiss to her knuckles. She gave him a wink and smile before returning to sit by her husband.


	5. True Love?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Let the Soap Opera begin!

**Chapter 5: True Love?  
**

Two weeks went by and they were finally just a few days from the temple.

For the last two days they had been in the vicinity of the temple and because of the wards and curses place around the temple and its vicinity they were unable to do much magic and were a little lost. Most of the magic they were able to do was wandless, so they were needless to say…hoofing it through the jungle.

"Mummy! Feet hurt," Minerva cried pulling on her mother's khaki shorts. "Oh I'm sorry Minnie sweetie," Ariana smiled and picked up the small girl.

"As I remember it Minerva's always hated being called Minnie," Dolores said as she nearly missed being hit by a branch Aberforth nearly slammed in her face.

"Minnie no like her name," Lily replied looking over her father's shoulder, "she say it too long." "Is that right?" Gellert asked, "Well how would she like to have the name Gellert Worthington Marshall Carlton Grindelwald?" "That way too long Mister Gindlald," Minerva said scrunching her nose, "I like Minerba Niclette Potter."

"That's Minerva Nicolette Potter," Harry gently corrected. "Right," the girl nodded from over her mother's shoulder.

A silence ensued that lasted till one too many branches had hit Fudge and Umbridge in the head. "That's it! I've had enough," Dolores shrilled. "I quite agree," Cornelius nodded. The two sat under a tree forcing everyone to stop.

"We don't have time for this," Grindelwald growled looming over the two.

"So says you. Why is it that a convicted murder and former dark lord gets more respect than us?" Dolores accused.

"That's and easy answer," Ariana said standing next to him. Gellert made a face at Minerva causing her to hold up her arms for her to take her. She giggled madly. "As you can see Gellert is infinitely a better personality. It's possibly why he had dad on his side, for how ever short a time it was." "To right you are," Aberforth agreed and threw an angry glare at the man.

"Hey people let's not fight. We still have a ways to go together so why don't we just make camp here tonight?" Remus replied

The others agreed and in no time at all they were sitting around a roaring fire eating. Of course the groups were still seen and Gellert was still an outcast. This was really starting to bother Ariana so she decided to do something about it.

"Minnie dear!" Ariana called her daughter to her. "Yes mummy?" the child asked standing next to her. "I think Mr. Grindalwald is lonely don't you?" she said looking over at the man.

The little girl looked over at him as well. "He look sad."

"What should we do about it?" Ariana asked vaguely smiling at her daughter.

"Oh I know!" Minerva exclaimed and grabbing her sister's hand ran over to the old wizard.

A few minutes later the girls returned tugging on the old man's hands as they sat him on the log with their mother and father. Minerva then crawled into Grindelwald's lap and Lily into Ariana's.

"I'm pleased to see you've decided to join us Gellert," Ariana nodded and Harry agreed.

"Well your children are very persuasive," he grinned bouncing the toddler on his knee. "Yes I've often found that as well when it comes to their father disciplining them," she laughed. "Now I take offense to that," Harry glared but his eyes told a different story.

"Do not take it to heart love," Ariana smiled and lightly kissed his lips, "you are just unable to resist blue eyes that twinkling." "More like manipulative children that take direction from their mother," Harry grumbled.

"But you still loves them don't you," Gellert said smirking. "Yes," Harry sighed then smiled and kissed Ariana's head, "Merlin help me I do."

Conversation flowed easily between them till everyone retired for the night.

* * *

Harry looked over his small sleeping bag to the large one that held his twins and wife. Minerva was sleeping on top of her mother's side and arm while Lily was curled up to Ariana's chest sucking her thumb.

He caught Ariana's eyes and smiled saying, "Thank you." "For what?" she asked amused. She was lying on her side looking at him.

"For rescuing me from myself pity, for loving me and giving me these two gorgeous girls," he answered. "Well I hope these aren't the only ones," she laughed with a suggestive wink.

"We'll just have to fix that when we get back," he laughed. "Indeed. Good night love," she sighed and closed her eyes. "Good night my dear."

The days were spent at camp. Two to three would go off exploring everyday only to return at dinner dejected and disappointed. They just couldn't find the Temple of Lucifer.

Today it was Severus, Dolores, and Minerva that left the camp.

"That lady in pink is never coming back," Gellert said to Ron and Harry as they watched the three leave.

"You're probably right," Ron replied. "Two galleons say Snape snaps first," Harry said as they turned back to camp. "I'll take that bet," Ron nodded.

"I've noticed that none of you that like that women or the Fudge fellow," Gellert said as they sat in front of Harry and Ariana's tent.

"That is a major understatement," Harry said bitterly flexing his hand. The words were very faded but a scar was still left from his years with Dolores as a teacher.

"Yes…I see. I can also tell that Ariana has great patience for she is the only one that is even remotely polite to any of us that the rest of you do not like," he said watching the men squirm.

Ron and Harry looked to each other before back to the man. "We hope you forgive us sir. But we have seen that you are not the tyrant you once were and will now strive to be friendlier. Especially since we will be staff members together come September," Harry replied.

"Oh so she has told you?" Gellert asked as Hermione walked over and handed the men some coffee.

"She did," Harry nodded, "And I personally think even you, a former dark lord, have got to be better than Snape."

"Oh that makes me feel immensely better," Grindelwald said dryly and they all laughed.

The three men talked for several hours; enjoying each others company. After lunch though Gellert disappeared into his tent and classical music was heard coming from it.

Not long afterwards though; Ariana went into the tent. "I see some habits still died hard," she said looking around the small area. Apart from two pictures in silver frames by the sleeping bag there were really no homey touches to it. All the other tents had mirrors, posters, pictures, and other things in them.

"I'm finally able to appreciate what I hold dear and all I have are those," he said pointing to the two pictures. They looked eerily similar except one had black hair while the other had auburn hair. Both women had beaming white smiles, enchanting blue eyes, and were wearing white summer dress; though both were different styles. Both girls were about fifteen or sixteen.

"I had that taken for dad's birthday," Ariana smiled looking at her younger self. "It amazes me how like her you are," he said walking up behind her and looking down at both frames.

"I always love this waltz," she said closing her eyes and swaying to the music. He started humming in her ear and soon they were dancing a sublime Midsummer Night's Waltz around the tent

"Oh my dear how long has it been since we did this?" he asked spinning her.

"Not since the night I learned of father's death. You were so kind and understanding that night," she sighed leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It was the very least I could do child," he said laying his head on top of hers.

"Oh Väterchen," she sighed closing her eyes, "I love you so much."

"And I love you Enkelin," he said kissing her head.

As the two danced they were completely oblivious to the fact that Tonks and Fudge had heard their declarations.

* * *

Tension filled the air the next day as Grindelwald and Ariana left camp.

"We really need to tell Harry. He'll want to know," Tonks said. She and Fudge had just finished telling Severus, Aberforth, Minerva, Remus, Dolores, and Elphias about what they had heard the day before.

"But are you absolutely sure?" Elphias asked uncertainly. "Of course we are. How could we not be? They said it plain as day. They love each other," Tonks replied. "And apparently they have known each other for quite a while," Fudge added.

"Well that's quite impossible," Minerva exclaimed, "she's only twenty-one and he's been in that prison since 1946!" "Yes but Minerva don't you remember how friendly the guards seemed with her," Fudge replied. "And Grindelwald did seem to agree to help rather quickly," Severus added.

"It's all circumstantial I'm sure of it," Remus said trying to defend them though he wasn't so sure himself.

"No, no they do have a point," Dolores said, "I've seen them share secrets smiles and hand gestures as well."

"But we can't say anything. What if we're wrong and this is all a misunderstanding," Remus said. "But it's not Remus," Tonks replied, "I'm sure of it!"

"Sure of what?" Harry asked as he came walking up with Lily.

"I-uh nothing. Just wondering if you're really sure about what we will soon do," Aberforth gruffed.

"How many times do we have to say it?" Harry sighed, "Of course we're sure. Ariana wouldn't have us all out here if she wasn't sure."

"All right then. We're sorry," Minerva replied giving a small smile as Harry walked off.

"And that's another thing," Cornelius said as Harry walked off, "Ariana is risking a lot with this court order. Why is she so willing to get him a pardon?"

Before anyone good voice further opinions on the subject they heard a most energetic noise. "What on earth is that racket," Dolores exclaimed.

"I think it's singing," said Remus as Ron ran up to them.

"You guys have to come on. Ariana and Grindelwald are coming down the hill and they seem really happy. He's even carrying Ari on his back," Ron laughed and turned back the way he came.

The others followed and looked toward the east where they indeed saw Grindelwald coming down the small path with Ariana on his back. They were singing 'Me and My Gang.'

As the reached the bottom of the hill Ariana slipped off his back and ran into Harry's outstretched arms. "Oh Harry darling it's so wonderful! We've found it. Gellert and I found the temple," she exclaimed kissing him full on the mouth.

"Yes we did, hidden pretty well but we stumbled across it all the same," Gellert explained, "We go in the morning and perform the ritual."

"That is wonderful," Hermione beamed, "We'll have a celebration tonight!" "Yes but do not open the sherry and champagne yet," Ariana said, "that'll be for when we have father." Hermione nodded as she went off to begin supper.

* * *

"...And he placed his hand on what looked like tree saying he quit and just like that the opening slid open! It was so odd." Ariana laughed as she finished telling of how they found the temple.

"That was by luck then wasn't it?" Doge nervously laughed.

"Indeed it was and it's all thanks to Gellert," Ariana said smiling at the old man and patting his knee, but leaving her hand.

"Yes I'm sure a lot of things are thanks to him," Aberforth growled under his breath.

"What was that Aberforth?" Gellert glared as Ariana squeezed his hand.

She had been rather showy with her affection and it was now the last straw. The others couldn't take it anymore.

"I think you ruddy well know what I mean," Aberforth said standing, "What give you the right to put your bloody hands on my niece!?"

"What the hell are you talking about Dumbledore?" Gellert snapped standing.

Both men were up to their full heights and the only thing keeping them apart was the fire.

"I'm talking about all the touches and kisses you give her. The way you touched her in the prison! The way you look at her!" Aberforth screamed.

"Don't be stupid Aberforth," Ron snorted standing, "Ariana would never do anything like that."

"She might," Minerva said quietly, "she's always been rather flighty. I could never get her concentrate on anything growing up. And hearing what I heard I can see her doing this just to spite."

"I know Ariana. She'd never betray me," Harry said angrily, "what gives all of you the right to say other wise!"

"Fudge and I heard them Harry," Tonks replied, "They both said they loved each other and he kissed her."

"Come on Potter why else would she be so willing to have him on staff and to get him parole," Severus snapped.

Harry had to admit he was at a lost of what to say. It seemed highly possible; no matter how he didn't want to believe. Besides that; Ariana had yet to say a word on the matter and Gellert had neither admitted nor denied anything. It was then a voice was heard that brought them all shame and guilt.

"I can't believe it. After all that's happened everyone still thinks me the same," Ariana sighed, "I guess I suspected it was true…I just thought maybe it was my imagination."

Gellert turned and quickly gathered the girl in his arms. "Don't do this again. Remember what I said," he soothed rubbing her back, "You are precious and can do anything. Come on now darling don't listen." "I'm going to bed," Ariana sniffed. She gathered her daughters in her arms and disappeared into her tent leaving them all dumbstruck.

"Y-you really are together? I-I thought I could trust you," Harry said dumbfounded. "Don't be as daft as the others boy," Gellert snapped turning on the boy, "I'm not having an affair with the child. Besides that if she did this for me why would she get the others parole as well?"

"Then what are you doing with her?" Remus asked trying to make since of everything.

Gellert sighed and sat back on his log. "If you all shut up and do not interrupt me I'll tell you how Ariana and I came to be," he said staring in the fire.

The others quietly agreed and watched the old man as he began his tale; never once taking his eyes off of the orange flame. "It all started December 17, 1994. Six years ago this December actually," he began, "I could see the sun from m high window so I knew it was about midday. It had just started to snow…….

Flashback

_Gellert Grindelwald was standing in the middle of his cell looking up at the small window watching the sun. Amazingly enough it was snowing while the sun was shining._

_"Oh to be a child again," he sighed, "free of everything and just enjoying nature."_

_"I wouldn't think it so great being a child. After all you have no say so in what goes on with your life," replied a gloomy voice from behind him._

_Gellert whipped around to see a small figure. The features were covered by a large hooded fur cloak. The cloak was made of the finest green material with a pure silver clasp and black mink fur. _

_"Do I know you?" the man asked confused._

_"I highly doubt it," the figure laughed, "but I know you. My father put you in here." _

_"What!?" the former dark lord exclaimed angrily gripping the bars so tight his knuckles were right._

_"You heard me," she hissed then turned to the guard behind her, "open it and let me in."_

_"Sorry ma'am but we can't do that. He's on high alert," the man said in his thick German accent. "High alert! The man is the only one in this bloody pile of bricks. Now I want in and you will let me in understood!" she screeched. Gellert saw a smooth and perfectly French manicured hand whip out an elegant wand and thrust it into the young guard's throat._

_"Uh—uh y-yes ma'am," the young guard stuttered and quickly opened the cell. He closed it just as quickly after she'd entered._

_The old man watched curiously as the young creature unclasped the cloak and slowly took it off throwing it on the floor. The old man was utterly amazed. His eyes went to the feet where he saw tan leather fur lined high heeled boots. They wondered up to the dark green stockings and black minis skirt all the way to the v-cut long sleeved cream colored cashmere sweater. The body was curvy and voluptuous._

_Training his eyes up; the old man realized he was looking at a girl no younger than fifteen but no more than seventeen. Her hair was long and curly falling to her middle back. She wore a green and cream ribbon in it and it was black as night. Her face was stern and aristocratic with a slight softness to it; her skin was pale and blemish free, and her eyes! The eyes were the bluest he had seen in sixty nine years. In fact they were exactly the same pair he saw sixty nine years ago; except this pair held questions when the other had only answers._

_"Who are you?" he asked staring into the sky blue eyes._

_"Ariana Anita Dumbledore at your service," she said giving a polite curtsey._

_The man's eyes grew wide with fear and rage as he closed his hands around the girl's neck. "Who sent you!?"_

_"I sent myself," she answered not in the least bit scared of what he was doing; "I've come looking for answers to why my father is the way he is. I've heard you have a history and I want to hear it."_

_"I'm sure Albus and Aberforth have already poisoned you," he spat and dropped her to the floor._

_"Both versions are distorted by their own pain and guilt. I want yours Gellert Grindelwald. I want what your pain and guilt has seen," she said looking up at him._

_"Why do you care what I think?"_

_"Because I don't believe what is speculated is what happened," she said looking up, "I want to know the truth."_

_"You remind me of her," he said kneeling down and putting a finger under her chin, "everything but your hair. I suspect that's your mother's."_

_"It is," she nodded smiling putting her hands on his arm, "Good grief Mister Grindelwald you're skin and bones!"_

_"Well this isn't exactly the Ritz," he laughed._

_"All the same you should eat," she exclaimed, "Here we'll have a picnic!" And with that she pulled a small picnic basket from the inside pocket of her cloak. She enlarged it with her wand and started to fix him a plate._

_A few minutes after they had started eaten he decided to as a curious question. "My dear how did you get here exactly?"_

_"My guardian, James LeFroy, is an old aristocrat that loves to travel during the summer. But he is also rather selfish and absentminded," she explained, "so as long as I am in bed at night when he checks in I can go where ever I want when on holiday."_

_"I see and where do you go to school? I'm guessing not Hogwarts since you live with someone else," he said studying the child._

_"I go to Beuaxbatons. Officially I'm in hiding," she smirked, "you know it's never a good time to be a Dumbledore." "I guess not," he laughed and they continued to chat._

_End Flashback_

"She came at noon everyday for a week before she went back to Paris," Gellert sighed, "and every year on that day she'd come and visit. She came a few other times too, but always on that day. Ariana said she liked having someone to talk to on her birthday that really understood her."

"That explains why she always went missing when we visited Germany," Daniel replied, "Did she ever bring Essie with her?"

Gellert nodded. "I've never seen anyone so good at being a mother," he smiled, "she even came to see me after she had Minerva and Lily."

"When was that?" Harry asked now thinking on all the times his wife had gone missing for the day.

"She only brought the twins once. I think it was three weeks after they were born," Grindelwald said staring off into space.

"Did she get what she wanted?" Minerva asked quietly with tears in her eyes. She'd never felt so horrible about how she treated her eldest.

"She did. I gave her the memory and she now knows what your husband and Aberforth never did and never wanted to understand," he sighed heavily.

"But that still doesn't explain what Tonks and I heard," Fudge replied.

"What did you hear then?" Gellert asked. "I love you Väterchen. And I love you Enkelin," he said.

Grindelwald gave an annoyed sigh while Hermione sniggered. "What? What's so funny Mrs. Weasley?" Dolores asked.

"You deluded fools," Gellert sighed looking up at them highly annoyed, "You really should learn other languages." "Why? What are you talking about?" Elphias asked confused.

"What Mister Grindelwald means," Hermione laughed, "is that Väterchen is German for _grandfather _and Enkelin is for _granddaughter_. You were right to think they were terms of endearment, but I think they are very wrong for lovers."

Everyone then looked either annoyed with Tonks and Fudge, felt guilty for their assumptions, or felt stupid for accusing everyone. Minerva in particular felt bad for calling her daughter flighty when apparently she was more responsible than even Minerva herself was.

* * *

Get the facts before you accuse. Misunderstandings ruin everything.


	6. Albus Returns!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 6: Albus is Back!  
**

The next day had everyone quite subdued as they made the trek to the temple. Ariana stayed in the lead with Esmeralda, Minnie, Lily, and Gellert. They were followed by Violet, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Behind them were Remus, Daniel, Abigale, Severus, and Elphias. Dead last were Minerva, Dolores, Fudge, Tonks, and Aberforth (the guiltier parties).

Nothing was said for what felt like an eternity to Esmeralda. She just couldn't understand what was wrong with everyone; even the twins seemed to understand more than her as they kept very close to their mother. She was beginning to get very annoyed and wanted the silence to end; so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Hey Ari?" "Yes baby Es?" Ariana asked looking down at her sister.

"Do you know what I'm going to do when we get daddy back?" she asked excitedly.

"I have no idea green bean," Ariana laughed. "Well…I've never seen him before so when he wakes up I'm getting the first hug. I don't care what mommy says. I'm going to jump on him and give him a big bear hug," she exclaimed!

"Really?" Ariana asked and turned toward the back of the group, "HEY MOM DID YOU HEAR THAT? ESSIE SAYS SHE GETS DAD'S FIRST HUG!"

This caused everyone to laugh and eased the mood…at least for the time being.

An hour later the group entered the temple of the dead. The room was large and gloomy with hundreds of cobwebs and a fervent stench of death. Many bodies lined the shelves of the walls.

"Yeah this place was named right," Ron grimaced at the smell.

Severus and Harry lit some torches for everyone to see better. "Where do we go from here?" Harry asked holding the torch up to see his wife.

"You may not like it but we're going to need one of those," she said gesturing to the coffins. "You've got to be kidding," Ron said incredulously.

"I'm not," Ariana said shaking her head, "we need a body. Dad's was burned in the traditional wizard's funeral and we can't get him back without a body. It doesn't matter which one; just pick one but make sure it is a guy. Then follow me through the left door," she instructed opening her compass.

Severus, Ron, and Harry nodded and moved toward the closest wall. The women picked up their children and followed Ariana.

"How do we know where we are going? There isn't any thing around her that could point her right with that compass," Dolores grumbled, "it doesn't even point north."

"True it doesn't point north, but that's not what we're trying to find is it?" Aberforth said over his shoulder.

"What does that mean?" Fudge asked helping Dolores crawl over some fallen rubble.

"The compass was given to Albus by an old Chinese medicine man years ago," Aberforth explained as they moved deeper in to the temple stepping exactly where Ariana was. "It points to you what your heart desires most."

"So she desired to find Minerva and she found her in no time. She now desires to find Albus and it takes her into the temple? That doesn't make any since," Tonks replied.

"Of course not. It's because she's not trying to find Albus. She's looking for the alter to perform the ceremony," Aberforth said irritably. There was a reason why he hated the ministry.

The rest of the way was silent till they came out of the narrow corridor into a large room. This room was smaller than the main chamber and looked to be in only slightly better condition. There were still cobwebs, but here the stench was only of stale air and not of death. A large golden alter stood in the middle of the room.

"Carefully put the body on the alter guys. But don't break it, if you break something we can't get him back," she explained placing Lily on the ground.

The men did as instructed and everyone crowded around the dais as they watched Ariana. She opened the small bag and clasped an amulet around the corpse's neck. The amulet was gold with a ruby phoenix engraved on it. She then opened the vial and sprinkled the blue powder over the body.

"Alright everyone take hands and remember…this will only work if we all truly want him back," Ariana said as they clasped their hands. They all agreed and watched as she started the chant.

**"Through time and space erase the death from our grace. Taken prematurely from his true love we beseech the deities to return him! We call upon the powers that be to bring Albus Dumbledore back into being!" **she cried as the powder glowed blue and absorbed into the corpse.

The others watched as the dead thing slowly gained organs, muscles, skin, hair, nails and other things a living person needs. They watched as it slowly turned from the original man into the silver haired for headmaster.

**"****Ich liefere und mich meine Zauberkunst aus. Ich bekreuzige intot er viel zu frage, das deren wurde genommen ohne Ursache ab. Für 200 Jahre, die ich bringe, er und seines true lieben zugleich. Verjüngung von der Nutzungsdauer für die Nutzungsdauer. ****"** Ariana cried as she was lifted into the air. A strange mist swept around her spinning her up and into a position where she hovered just over the body. She was no longer in control of her body; rather the mist was as it pulled a small purple orb from Arian's body. The orb was split in two by the mist; one half returning to Ariana and the other going into the body. The mist then placed Ariana back on the ground and disappeared. Ariana collapsed to the floor unconscious.

* * *

20 minutes later

Ariana's eyes fluttered open and she saw eighteen pairs of eyes staring down at her in real concern. "Why does my head hurt?" she asked placing a delicate hand to her forehead. "You hit your head on the steps when you collapsed," Severus explained.

"Did it work?" she asked slowly sitting up. She had been lying in Harry's lap and he was now helping her to sit up and drink some water.

"I'm sorry but no," Harry sighed holding her close. "What do you mean no?" she asked slowly crawling to support herself up at the alter. She looked down at the face. It looked so perfect; how could he not just be asleep?

She slowly and timidly put her hand over his chest. He was warm but there was no heartbeat, no breathe. Why didn't it work? And then it hit her.

"Mother! Mother come here," she said taking hold of her mother's hand. She pulled the woman up to her and looked at the body. "It looks like a fairy tale doesn't it?"

"Ariana what is the point of this?" Minerva sighed she already had tears in her eyes.

"The point is that we've put him back together. You must bring him back to life," Ariana said irritably, "he is your lover and husband. You must speak to him as so." She stated and slowly stepped down into her husband's arms. Everyone stayed very quiet and waited.

Unsure of what to do she turned back and looked at her husband's body. With tears in her eyes she followed her instincts and placed a shaking hand on his chest. It was warm and she thought she felt a faint heartbeat. "A-Albus? Albus my darling you're free. Wake up my heart I love you," she whispered in his ear and placed a small kiss to his lips. She then laid her head on his chest and cried.

The others watched with baited breathe as the man's eyes fluttered and he brought a hand up to hold her head. "I love you as well my angel," he whispered hoarsely.

Minerva's head shot up and she wore an expression of complete awe as everyone else eyes grew to enormous lengths. They were all speechless till one little girl with auburn curls and deep green eyes launched herself on to the old man with a cry of, "Welcome back Daddy!"

The old man gave a hearty chuckle as he slowly sat up on the dais with the child in his arms. "It's very good to be back my dear Essie. And might I add you have grown up beautifully!"

"Thank you daddy. Oh I've missed you so," the girl exclaimed kissing his whiskered cheek. "All right that's enough Esmeralda Collette. Now come down and let mummy have her time," Ariana lightly scolded. The child nodded and ran to her sister while all eyes turned back to the newly reunited couple.

"Oh Albus it' been so long," Minerva cried. "I know my dear, but I'm here now," Albus said wiping away her tears and placing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Yeah uh…I hate to interrupt this wonderful romantic moment between my parents, but Do you think you could put some normal clothes on dad," Daniel piped up as he walked up to the dais.

Albus looked down and laughed. All he had on was some cloth Tarzan get up; no wonder he felt a draft.

"All right son," he smiled taking the offered robes.

As soon as Albus had put on his robes and stepped off the alter steps the building began to shake. The walls cracked and debris fell all around them. "Wh-what's happening?" Tonks asked pulling Abigale closer to her.

"The temple was built for only one resurrection in its lifetime! After that legend says it falls down around all that are in it!" Ariana yelled.

"Oh well that's great. We bring Albus back just so we can all die together!" Aberforth screamed as he ducked out of the way of a large stone.

"Oh just shut up and run!" Harry screamed grabbing one of his daughter's and running towards the exit. The others followed dodging, ducking, and jumping over and around many bricks and stones. They all made it out of the building a second before it collapsed before them.

"Holy crap," Ron exclaimed as they watched the temple fall apart.

"It's really bright out here," Albus stated. This simple and random statement made everyone turn to look at him and realize the man was really back. The group then burst into laughter and ran up to again greet Albus to the world.

* * *

**Late that Night **

It was well past midnight and everyone was still celebrating the return of Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore. Everyone was having fun chatting and drinking the twelve year old sherry and the champagne. While everyone was celebrating two figures were off from the others lying on the ground looking up at the sky.

"Life will return to some sense of normalcy now," Ariana sighed. "In what way? You my dear have brought a man back from the dead," Gellert replied.

"We all did," she said. "No it was all you. Have you not forgotten it was I that taught you German," he said turning to look at her. "I don't know what you are talking about," she said not looking at him.

"If I am not mistaken my dear you said and I quote, 'I surrender myself and my magic. I cross in to the veil to retrieve that which was taken without cause. For 200 years I bring he and his true love together. Rejuvenation of life for life,' ends quote," he said sitting up and looking down at the girl, "what on earth were you thinking? I know that was not the spell your father wanted you to use."

"I admit it was not," she sighed, "But I thought that if we were going to bring him back I should make sure they can have a long while together." "I see," he said, "you're lucky the others don't know."

"I saw no significance in telling them," she shrugged. "Not even that they were not even needed for the ceremony?" he asked looking back at her and quirking an eyebrow.

"Well maybe," she sighed sitting up, "but hey…you all want out and I got you out. Sure there are some rules…" "Like having you as the parole officer?" he teased.

"Yes. You are to report to me about everything," she laughed, "but isn't that worth having your name cleared enough to have a life?" "I certainly thank you for it," he said.

"Then maybe years from now the others will as well. I figured that if dad was going to get a second chance so could you all," she replied. "You are a very admirable woman and I am most looking forward to having you as my employer," he nodded and kissed her head.

"And I'm looking forward to having you on staff," she laughed as they got up and rejoined the party.


	7. Epilogue: Elven years later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

This is the end my friends! Hope you all enjoyed it!

**Chapter 7: Eleven years later…..**

"Utterly and completely ridiculous! This is the absolute last straw Mister Jones and Mister Edwards," huffed Professor Grindelwald as he drug to fifth years by their ears up to a familiar gargoyle statue. "Eternal Hope," he barked and marched the young men up the winding staircase. The Professor briefly let go of the boys to knock on the door. After hearing a chipper, "Come in," he entered again holding their ears.

"Why Professor Grindelwald! To what do I owe the sudden visit?" Headmistress Potter exclaimed as she descended the stairs to her private rooms.

The woman had changed a lot in eleven years. Now thirty-three she was known as the most respected and well-loved headmistress Hogwarts had ever had. She was always fair and understanding with all the students and teachers.

Her appearance; though; had changed very little. Her hair was still as black as night and she often wore it down with a ribbon or scarf in it. Her robes were not nearly as flamboyant as the Charms Professor's nor were they as subdued as the Transfiguration Professor's. They were very fitted and modern but with a touch of old; empire waist styles.

"Messrs. Jones and Edwards were caught in my private stores. I found them trying to steal ingredients to make and aging potion," Gellert snapped as forced the boys into two chairs in front of the desk.

"I see," she said her blue eyes loosing their signature twinkling and becoming quite cold. The boys gulped and crouched in their seats. "Boys, do you have an explanation?" she asked sitting at the desk and looking over her clasped hands at the boys. They could feel her x-raying gaze boring into them.

"We were actually making a de-aging potion," Edwards replied, "we're going to slip it into the drinks at dinner tonight."

"De-aging." Headmistress Potter said rolling the word off her tongue.

"It was only temporary Professor," Jones jumped in, "it would have worn off by lunch tomorrow."

"And in the mean time I would have had a school full of toddlers to put to bed," she sighed and stood up, "while the idea had it merits it was not thought out enough. I'm taking fifteen points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin. I'm also giving you both detentions with Professor Dumbledore tonight after supper," she said standing in front of them.

"Yes ma'am," they nodded. "Good, then you may go now. I believe classes are over for the day," she said as the bell rang. "Yes ma'am," the nodded and eagerly left but Edwards turned back and asked, "Forgive me Professor but uh which Dumbledore do we have detention with?"

"You will report to the Charms classroom promptly after dinner," she answered with a wink as the boy closed the door.

"You are far too lenient with those two," Gellert sighed taking a gum drop out of the candy dish and popping in his mouth.

"Call me an old softie but they remind me of Fred and George. I'm sure they do that to Ron and the others as well," she softly chuckled. The two made their way out of the office and through the building. They were greeted by many different students and Professors as they made their way out onto the grounds.

* * *

It was a beautiful May afternoon. Many students were hanging around outside enjoy the sun; some were even swimming with the squid. The two professors made their way over to the large hut that sat on the grounds. Hagrid had died in the war but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their group used it for meetings during the school year.

They walked in and took seats around the large round table while Albus handed them cups of tea. "Thanks dad, oh can you do a detention tonight after supper?" Ariana asked sipping her tea.

"I can," he nodded, "who is it?" "James Edwards and Daniel Jones," she replied. "Yes I can take them," Albus nodded again; "I need my books and trinkets dusted and polished." "That should do," she nodded.

The rest of the time up to dinner was spent drinking tea and conversing over the days events and the summer plans. They had all decided to visit a secluded island for two weeks as a family vacation.

While everyone chatted Ariana sat back and watched. Harry was now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Head of Gryffindor, and Deputy Headmaster. He and Ron were the leaders of the DA; which was now an extra curricular dueling club. They had tournaments through out the year. Ron was the flying instructor and Quidditch referee.

Hermione was the Ancient Runes Professor. Minerva Dumbledore had come back and retaken the Transfiguration class while Albus took Charms. Gellert, true to his world, came back as the Potions Master and after a colorful discussion with the sorting hat; Ariana gave him the position as Head of Slytherin.

Minerva and Albus had their heads together in a deep conversation ignoring everyone else while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having an animated conversation. Gellert was speaking with Elphias Doge, and the Fudges. Believe it or not; just a few years after the groups came back from Africa Cornelius and Dolores married! Both Fudges and Doge work at the school. Doge is the assistant in Herbology to Professor Longbottom, Cornelius is the assistant in Potions to Gellert, and Dolores is the assistant to the Headmistress.

Daniel Dumbledore was now a young man of twenty-three. He was a professional duelist that had all the ladies falling over him. He was currently in a very serious relationship with Honoria Cameron; a pretty candy girl at Honeyduke's. Esmeralda was now a beautiful sixteen year-old Gryffindor. She was on of the smartest in her year and the team's keeper as well as captain.

Remus and Tonks worked together at the ministry. They fought for werewolf rights. Remus even came to speak in Harry's classes every once in a while and they were very proud of their daughter. Though Remus wished she and her friends weren't so like he and his friends had been.

Abigale Lupin, Violet Weasley, Minerva Potter, and Lily Potter were known at school as the Maraudettes. Minerva (Doe) was the ringleader and a deer animagus, Lily (Dot) was always ready to help her sister and a brown spotted dog animagus, Violet (Pinkie) was the group's lookout and a mouse animagus with pink eyes, and Abigale (Minnie) tried to get them not to prank but always failed miserably and was a wolf animagus. The four caused a lot of trouble with their friends Jim and Dan a.k.a 'Gold and Silver.' All four girls were surprisingly in Ravenclaw and did very well when not pranking. They were all on the Qudditich team as well; Minerva playing seeker and the other three chasers.

Ariana really gave them just as many points as she took for their pranks. Thinking about the girls had her eyes slowly drifting to those on the floor. Three year-old Sirius Severus Potter was rolling a ball with four-year-old Fred George Weasley and Severus Snape.

Severus worked as a private potions master and was very sought after. When Harry had first told the Snape of his son's name the man had thrown a fit. He didn't like the idea of being immortalized with Sirius Black. But in the end he couldn't deny he like the little lad. Sev, as the little one was called, had his father's messy black hair; and oddly enough, brown eyes. Snape was his favorite person so the greasy bat had little choice.

As Severus and Sev played ball Fred slowly crawled over to Aberforth and made bleating sounds. They sounded just like a goat and it made Aberforth laugh as he picked up the boy and tickled him. The younger Dumbledore brother was a lot nicer these days and actually like spending time with the family.

Yes…life was good for the group. They had all become friends and a family. They still fought from time to time, but all in all they got along pretty good. Life was somewhat normal and it was all thanks to Ariana Anita Venus Dumbledore Potter. The once spoiled and flighty witch turned into caring mother and headmistress by the simple knowledge of who really killed her namesake; Ariana Crystal Dumbledore, and the forgiveness she gave to the ones no one thought deserved it.

After all…everyone deserves a second chance!


End file.
